MAGES.
MAGES. is a character introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, She is a DLC exclusive character who must be purchased online and downloaded before use within the game. Personality Her personality is considered odd at best. She speaks her acronym backwards making everyone think it's a spell. Despite being aloof and strange, she can also be very friendly. Appearance MAGES. has denim blue hair that reaches her waist, indigo eyes and a mole that sits just below her left eye. Her bangs have a slant cut to them. She wears a brownish witch hat with three gears; the top two criss-crossing each other around the crown, a white overcoat with brown details and a brown dress beneath it with a red tie. She also wears grey thigh-High stockings and black shoes. She also wields a staff that is curved at the top, which she also uses in battle. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory MAGES. makes her first appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She is a DLC exclusive character who does not appear within the game unless purchased and downloaded. In one instance she asks Noire to assist her only to get yelled at since Noire did not like to be called her assistant. In another she and Nepgear talk about how to connect a gun peripheral to a television remote. In yet another instance She and Nepgear experiment with a new app and Nepgear dresses her in a cute outfit. This is a reference to Robotic;Notes. In an instance with Blanc she talks about "Duck Tear Popper" or "Duck P" as she likes to call it. Hyperdemension Neptunia Re;Birth She is set to make a return in Hyperdimension Neptunia RE;Birth 1. Unlike in Victory, she joins during the course of the storyline. Gallery For fanart please see Mages (fanart). Img2.jpg|Concept Art. meges_img.png|. magesanimu.PNG|MAGES. in the second trailer of anime 110804kagura03-thumb-640x347-31941.jpg Trivia *MAGES. represents MAGES., a parent company of 5pb. *MAGES.'s appearance is based off of a standard magician, since her name is MAGES., a common role in RPG. *MAGES. may have a connection to 5pb., since she is the mascot character of a parent company of the 5pb. company. The two mascots also look similar in appearance, and even carry the same beauty mark. **It is later revealed that she is a relative of 5pb.'s. *MAGES. is a self proclaimed magician. This is a reference to the self proclaimed mad scientist Rintaro Okabe of Steins;Gate by 5pb. *MAGES.'s clothing and appearance somewhat resembles Kurisu Makise of Steins;Gate. The gears and gear-like pattern on MAGES.' clothing might also be a reference to said game. **You can even buy Kurisu Makise's outfit as a DLC outfit for MAGES. Same goes for Airi's outfit, a character from another game called Robotics;Notes by 5pb. *In the same scene where MAGES. mentions she is a relative of 5pb, she also reveals that she is from the Hyperdimension, just like Neptune and the others. This may be why, besides 5pb, she is the only non-main character to make into the anime so far. *MAGES. made a cameo appearance in the first episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation **MAGES. was also the first character to appear in the anime. *One of MAGES. ornaments, the Akashic Record, is based on the theosophical concept of the same name. **Incidentally, another reference to the Akashic Record may be derived from Kingdom Hearts 2 where Goofy receives a shield of the same name from Bookmaster Heartless. *MAGES. is the only Victory character not to return in the Re;Birth 2 remake. This might be because 5PB is returning in it. *MAGES. chant "Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum" is not only Music, Animation, Game, Event, School spelled backwards but also an acronym for MAGES. *MAGES.' "Mechanical Paradox" SP Skill resembles the opening of Steins;Gate. *MAGES.'s favorite drink, Duck Tear Popper, or 'Duck P', is a reference to Dr. Pepper, a brand of soft drink. Category:Mascot characters Category:Female character Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Mages Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Human characters